The primary purpose of this project remains the conduct of human pharmacologic trials of new or existing chemotherapeutic agents, alone or in combination, in patients with varied neoplasia. This effort is largely conducted through approved protocols of the Western Cancer Study Group (WCSG). Participating subjects are patients attending the Ellis Fischel State Cancer Hospital (EFSCH) and Cancer Research Center (CRC) from which no more reasonable treatment is available and from which informed consent is obtained. Ancillary objectives include the obtaining of new and promising treatment methods for large populations of cancer patients early in their availability and administered under well supervised conditions. In addition, the application of treatment methodology provides training for other professionals and health care support personnel.